Who Killed Poor Alice?
by stardrop10
Summary: AU: Mac and the CSI Group investigate the death of Alice Baskerville. As he investigate more, he was faced with dangers from the Baskervilles, and learn a dark truth about the four duke families and contractors. Can he find who killed Alice? R&R please!


**Yayy! My first crossover story XD I'm a fan of both CSI New York n Pandora Hearts!**

**I know this story may sound weird and is less fantasy-ish...(not to mention this is completely AU)**

**Kinda obvious, this story revolves around Who Killed Alice? chapter (i think it's chap 20, I guess?) **

_text' _= this actually represents events that happened in future. I'm using it only in this chapter

'text' = past time

* * *

><p><em>'LEGACY' is an exclusive traditional coming-of-age party where any families with either a baron, duke, earl, viscount or a royal family bloodline can join. The main purpose of the party is to celebrate the fifteen birthday of a family member. It also acts as a fund-raising as well. LEGACY has existed since the 19th century, and hasn't changed much in its rules and concept. All people are advice to wear a dress or tuxedos that are 19th century styles or even the 18th century. Because of the modern influence, people are allowed to wear modern dresses. Even the ceremony procedure itself change. Even so, some came in Victorian century cloth, despite the new allowance.<em>

_Many people from other countries went to New York to attend this grand party. Even some of them decided to live in that glamorous modern city. They are the Baskerville and Vessalius. The leader of the Baskerville family was a best friend to the third son of the Vessalius family, and so they also build a close relationship in business. The Baskerville family is a high star noble while the Vessalius family is third-rated noble who is not a multi-billionaire. Despite its social status, both of them were filthy rich for a New York people.' And this year, the LEGACY party was held to celebrate the coming-of-age of Oz Vessalius"_

_Lindsay sighed and shut down her computer. She had no idea about the LEGACY party._

_And how does it connect to Alice Baskerville's death. _

* * *

><p><strong>WHO KILLED POOR ALICE?<strong>

**PROLOGUE**

11:50 p.m

_Jack, why won't you come?_

In an exclusive ball held to celebrate Oz Vessalius's 15th birthday, Alice Baskerville stand alone at the corner of the second floor.

_I thought you'll come_

Tears streamed silently from her purple eyes to her red gown. It has been a long time since she cried. She kneeled down, unable to hold on the overflowing sadness. She clenched a yellow note on her right hand. Her petite body began to shake uncontrollably. She clenched her teeth, her emotions was mixed between sadness and anger.

_Liar_

Cheers and laughter are heard from the grand floor. Surrounded by his friends, Oz Vessalius, the star of the night, raised his wine glass along with his friends. The sound of celebration resounded distantly in the girl's ear. She looked at Oz's golden hair, sparkling emerald eyes, and the white suit he wear for the coming-of-age ceremony. He was similar, very similar to Jack. She felt herself becoming more angry.

_Liar_

* * *

><p>?:? p.m<p>

Beneath the bushes ten meters away, 4 crimson-hooded people were preparing for a chaos. They were armed with weapons, and their body was covered with crimson cape. The youngest and the only female of the group, was starting an argument with a man with a long scar stretched across his face.

"I get it!" said the irritated white-haired girl loudly "Why are you treating me like some kind of kid!"

The man with the scar stayed silent. Annoyed with his response, the girl took her hood off.

"Hush, Zwei!" the eldest of the group, Fang, silenced his accomplices. "And don't take your hood off! The security camera could get a clean shot of your face"

The girl, Zwei, protested in silence. The largest of the hooded people didn't say anything, Her eyes turned to the window, where the party was held. She grinned maliciously. She drew a revolver from her cape and said, "So, who shall we kill first? The fragile Alyss Baskerville, or the brat Oz Vessalius?"

* * *

><p>11:55 p.m<p>

On the first floor, some people started to stop dancing. The crowd gathered their attention to the clock. Five minutes later, Oz Vessalius will turn fifteen years old.

Oz Vessalius politely ended his dance with his fifth dance partner. The girl was quite disappointed, but she didn't say anything. Oz walked away from the dance floor and headed out to the park. The park was huge, with flowers and trees. But yet, it was empty. He took a deep breath of the cold air outside and sat down on the park bench. He was glad that he could avoid the bustling sound from inside.

A boy younger than him approached him with orange juice. He was wearing a matching white suit with yellow buttons that matched his golden eyes. Only his cloth was less luxurious than Oz's.

"Are you tired, young master?" the raven-haired boy asked. He handed him the glass

"I'm fine, Gil" he gulped the juice. The glass was empty in seconds. "It's hard to believe that the coming-of-age ceremony is so…glamorous. I thought it would be more traditional, with the old haunted mansion and swords"

Gil didn't say anything but laughed at his young master.

Again, Oz sighed

"Dad didn't even come today, huh?" Oz said sadly

Gil flinched at his words.

"M-master said he couldn't come. He still has works to settle in Paris!" Gil answered nervously. Oz knew that Gil was lying. He knew, deep down, what Gil was trying to say was: "As usual, he didn't care". Though he appreciate his servant's effort for making it sound nicer and less hostile, he wished that Gil would be more honest in the future.

"_Filthy"_

Oz broke a cold sweat. His thought drifted to the cold snowy day. The day he realized his father didn't love him at all in the first place.

"Young master!" Gil shouted. Oz snapped to the reality. He saw his servant looked at him with a concerned voice. "Are you okay?"

Oz grinned.

"Of course I'm fine!" He ruffled Gil's black hair, making it even messier. Gil grunted and blushed at the same time. Then both of them heard an announcement for Oz to come back to the party. The countdown then started shortly after the announcement.

"Gil, let's head back" Oz said. He stand up and walked back to the party room. Before he entered the party, he realized Gil was not following him. Oz looked back.

"Hey, Gil..." Oz called out to his servant. He was shocked to see Gil, laying sprawled on the ground with pool of blood Oz was even more shocked to see a mysterious large cut stretched across Gil's chest, drawing out blood. A piece of damp cloth covered his mouth, preventing him to shout in pain. From afar, Oz could see that he was still alive. Barely. Immediately, Oz ran to his side.

"Gil!"

Then suddenly, a bullet pierced through his shoulder.

"Ugh!"

Oz collapsed to the ground seven feet away from Gil. The pain was excrutiating. He scrambled to his knees and saw the attacker. A teenage covered head to toe with crimson cloth. She wield a revolver. She then shot him in the right leg. Oz gasped in pain. The girl, Zwei, walked closer and closer to Oz, wearing a cheshire grin that makes chill ran down his spine.

Despite the pain, Oz slowly crawled and with a swift move, tackled Zwei's leg.

"Don't move" He said coldly.

Zwei looked at the revolver, her silver eyes was filled with fear. But despite that, she still struggled.

"Don't move or I'll shoot you!" He shouted, threathening. He never shot a gun to anyone. He could feel his hand shacking.

Zwei smirked.

"As if you can, **young master**" Zwei concealed another weapon in her cape: a tranquilizer gun. She quickly shot the gun to Oz's chest. The effect was instantaneous. Oz slowly drifted to sleep. Zwei freed herself from his grip. Shortly after that, two hooded person appeared from the darkness. Both wield a sniper weapon.

"Fang! Doug!" Zwei called out to them, "Should I finish him? Should I finish them?" She pointed to the unconcsious Oz, then to the bleeding Gilbert.

"Zwei! We don't have much time!" Fang said. "We only have one minute left!"

The largest of the crimson-hooded assassins, Doug, shoved the unconscious Oz to a large bag, and carried the bag on his back.

"Y-young master..." Gil tried to move, but he winced in pain. He felt his vision started to blur. He felt his heart skipped a beat as he saw the man with the scar was among the assassins. He was suprised that those crimson assassins ignored him completely.

With his last breath, he said "I'll kill you..." The man with the scar didn't say anything. Within a blink of eye, the crimson hooded assasins disappeared. And slowly, Gilbert drifted into darkness.

* * *

><p>11:59<p>

As the crowd starts counting, Alice then noticed the situation. She wiped the tear from her face.

'I have to get back to Oz, fast' she thought 'Before the midnight bell ring'

As she rushed downstairs, Alice's purple eyes widen in shock. Dressed in velvet white dress, her twin sister, Alyss, shows up at the other side of the second floor. Alyss looked confused, glancing left and right looking for a certain someone. Alice quickly hides behind the red curtains. She doesn't want herself to be seen.

In desperation, Alice took out her expensive iPhone 4 phone from her red handbag and dialed Jack's number. She had tried it countless time, but the number was out of reach. She then tried texted him twice, but there was no reply.

_Damn it, Jack! Pick up the damn phone already! _she cursed in her mind.

Frustrated, Alice shoved her phone back to her bag. Then she realized something. Something is missing. She didn't remember what is missing, but then a thought struck her mind.

_Shit_, she cursed. She rummaged her small bag, but all she could find was her phone, wallet, and a chicken bone. She frantically searched in her dress pocket, even though there isn't any pocket sewn on her dress.

"The note! It's not here!" Alice was too concentrated finding the missing letter, that she didn't realize she actually shouted out her frustation.

"Ah, Alice! There you are!"

Alyss Baskerville was already standing behind her. Her slightly lighter purple eyes gleamed. She smiled childishly at her

"Where's Jack?"

The moment she said that, Alice knew that her plan had fallen to pieces.

* * *

><p>11:59, outside the party<p>

The four-hooded people readied themselves with guns and rifles.

As the countdown began, they aimed

"5...

4...

3...

2...

1..."

They all shot the gun, sending thousands of bullets jeopardazing the party.

In the mansion, everyone screamed of the unknown attack.

They lay down on the floor, hoping the bullets wouldn't reach them.

* * *

><p>12:03 a.m<p>

After three terrifying minutes, the gunshot finally stopped.

The party turned to an abrupt silent. Windows were shattered, the floor was littered with glass pieces and fallen chandeleir. Foods and dishes littered the floor.

Some people was too shocked to do anything, others began to call 911. There were a couple of people who received the bullet. Suddenly, someone let an ear-piercing scream.

Everyone's attention drawned to the scream. A woman pointed to a brunette girl, laying on the middle of the dance floor.

She was wearing a red dress. Blood poured out of the wound in her neck, creating a massive pool of blood.

Her purple eyes was open, but it was hollow.

Everyone was shocked.

Alice Baskerville, the heir to Baskerville, was dead.

Her twin sister, Alyss Baskerville was nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it sounds weird. I rarely write things like this . R&amp;R please ? ;D <strong>


End file.
